Boston
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: What if Aria had looked at Ezra through the window just a little bit longer. My take on the scene we should have seen.


**Disclaimer: You know, not mine. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I guess I'm back to make you cry again. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>To me, he was the only thing I wanted to see. His beer has long since lost it's fizz in the glass cup, his dinner left half uneaten…he looked so good in black. My heart literally broke into pieces just looking at him, I could hear my parents in the background, yelling for me…With each passing second we looked at each other, each breath that left my body, I gave my heart to him. Ignoring my parents wasn't a hard thing to do, and I felt my feel shuffle forward and place my hand to the glass of the window. His eyes never left mine before he stood up as well, and placed his hand on mine through the glass. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, ruining any trace of makeup I had tried to put on, I could literally feel my heart breaking…<p>

Having him this close, and not being able to touch him. I pressed closer to the glass, trying to feel him through it, trying to give myself to him…It broke my heart that he shook his head. I stood there with my hand and body pressed to the glass as he walked away. I watched him pull a pen from his pocket and sign the bill and then scribble something quickly in his book. I closed my eyes slightly and watched through my tears as he left through the side door. Sobbing audibly as I ripped the glass door open and snatched up the book he left behind, shoving it in my purse before wiping my eyes…

Completely composed I walked back to my parents, not saying a word.

Eventually we ate dinner.

I sat on my bed that night staring at the book in my hand, of course he would be reading this book, it was literally our book. Opening to the bookmarked page, number 122, I read the small passage in the smudged black ink.

_I'll always love you. Goodbye, Aria._

* * *

><p><em>In another life<em>

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say _

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

* * *

><p>I pushed the stroller through Old Hollis, the streets were covered in snow, and the smallest pathway was shoveled on the sidewalks. I stood on the opposite side of his old apartment, I heard that he had gotten married, actually my parents went as a witness that the man would never ruin my life again. Around November every year, I drag myself back to Rosewood to walk the streets of my childhood, to walk the streets where I became a woman. I would always stop and point to his old apartment, and point to the child in the stroller…and in my mind I would think "your real daddy used to live here." But those are just childhood semantics, Ezra Fitz and I were done, and had been since I was sixteen years old.<p>

A part of me was always tempted to climb to the third floor and knock, see if maybe he still lives there, but I know he doesn't. My dad made a comment about Boston, or some small suburb outside of it. I didn't know I was crying until I felt the tears on my face. I wiped at them furiously, not caring if I ruined my makeup and trudged forward. If I listened closely I could hear his voice calling me, begging me to stop, and some years I would stop and wait for him, but he would never come. I would never feel that electrifying hand on my shoulder letting me know he had finally caught up.

On these walks I always make sure to stop by the restaurant where it all happened, and I stop and look in the window, and smile sadly. According to Mike the table he had sat at that night was dubbed the "Break Up Booth." I guess he and i weren't the only ones, affected by that night. I would always smile sadly and continue on to the cemetery, where in the back was a small grave belonging to my old friend. I would say hi, but we had grown distant before she had passed and I only hung on for the simple fact that I was young and stupid. These days I didn't even venture inside of the cemetery.

And so my walk would continue, and I would bring the toddler now, to see first Spencer, then Emily, and then Hanna who all relocate here around this time. I guess they knew to be waiting for me. Eventually when the sun went down, and the moon was shining so brightly I would venture back to my parents house and make the finally rounds. Dinner would be a stiff affair, it always is after the year. I would help Ella with the dishes, and Byron would hug me with one arm, kiss my forehead and take Tyler off to watch some football. The kitchen would be silent, because I don't think my mother and I ever truly forgave each other for that year, or the things that happened afterwards.

"I love you." I spoke to her, she nodded her head.

"I love you too, baby girl."

And just like the year before, we would finish in silence. A horn would sound outside the house, and I would look out to see Spencer's Mercedes SUV waiting to take us back to the airport.

"See you next year." I would call. Tyler would be sleeping by now, curled against my chest and would only wake once we were on the place. I smiled at Spencer, Emily, and Hanna, remembering the bond between us, the bond that will forever keep us together.

"Home is waiting for us." I would always say and they would nod. You see, Boston isn't that far away from Rosewood, but it's just far enough to live without judgment from my parents. I guess, I did get my happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song of course is "The One That Got Away by Katy Perry" the rest is up to you. You can take it however you want it. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
